A New Change
by Monyetta
Summary: This is a continue of Bree tanner's life where she becomes a new person.
1. Chapter 1

A New Change

The Beginning

"We will take her if you don't kill her" the girl Bella said.

"Also don't forget of your transformation" Jane saying.

What change, what is she talking about that has to do with Bella.

"Bree come, your now living with us" the woman Esme said.

Yay, I get to live. I am in gratitude that they let me live. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One**_

_** My New Bedroom**_

* * *

When leaving the field I got in a jeep.

Looking through the jeep window there was a three story story.

A short pixie girl with black hair grabbed my arm.

She took me in a room that must be hers.

"Sorry for that, I'm Alice"

"Now that you know me lets change your clothes" Alice said.

She changed me into a kaftan belted top, skinny jeans, and multi-tongue converse.

After getting dressed me and Alice went downstairs.

Everybody else was in the living room waiting for Alice and I.

* * *

_**Sorry that it's short it's just that I already had this written out and this was the minimum I had.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two Parents?

The others had told me who they are.

The blond is Rosalie and the guy beside her is Emmett.

The one that is always by Alice is Jasper.

The leaders of them is Carlisle and his wife Esme.

Lastly is Bella's fianc Edward.

They all told that Bella and Edward was going to be my parents.

I am so happy. I hope that they are great parents than my own.

Bella told me that her and Edward lived in a cottage, they also told me that they had a bedroom for me.

I had to from now on drink animal blood than human blood.

My bedroom wallpaper was green. My bed was a twin with Bazaar Bedding, dresser, and a vintage rug.

"You can decorate it more when you want to" Bella said.

"Ok" I said.

The best thing is that I getbto be the flower girl for Bella's wedding.

I have the time from now to the wedding to have my eyes from red to gold.

If time could tell... 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Three**_

_**My First Try**_

* * *

This is going to be my first time trying animal blood.

The Cullens except Esme and Alice they decided to stay with Bella.

"Ok Bree the first thing you need to do is close your eyes" Edward said.

When closing my eyes the first thing I smelled was elk.

I run right to it and sunk my teeth in it's neck.

After a couple of minutes I drunk about 2 elks and 2 mountain lions.

"Good Job Bree, your already a pro" Emmett saying.

Coming home I gave Bella and Edward a hug.

"What was that for" Edward and Bella said.

"That's for taking me in"

It will take me while to get used to call them mom and dad.

"I'm going back to the cottage, see you later"

I am so happy that I did great.

Now if I keep it up my eyes will be ready before Bella and Edward's wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Dress**_

* * *

Today we are going wedding dress shopping.

We went to local shop in Port Angels

When looking through the dresses I found this perfect dress.

The dress had no straps and had beads all around it.

At the bottom it was perfect that you could hardly described it.

"Hey Bella what about this one" I said.

"Yeah sure, let me try this on" Bella said.

Once Bella stepped out, she looked very beautiful.

"Omg Bella, that dress is so you" we all said.

"You think so" Bella asked.

"Yes, Edward would love that on you" Alice said.

"Thank you guys" Bella said.

My flower girl dress is blue, while the bridesmaids dress is purple.

I am so happy because next I'm getting my hair done and dyed.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The New Hairstyle**_

* * *

I'm about to get my hair done.

I know this may seem crazy but I always wanted my hair to be _**blond with black highlights.**_

The other girls thought I was a little crazy, but I always wanted it like that but my parents never allowed me to do that.

Getting into the hair salon it took me about an hour to do it.

"So how do you feel" Rosalie asked.

"Different but awesome" I said.

I feel, when having this new hairstyle that I'm not Bree Tanner anymore.

"Girls, I want to change my name" I said.

"Yeah sure what do you want to change it too" the girls asking.

"I wanna be called now _**Skylar Mei Cullen**_"

"Ok we should do this today" Bella said.

Yay! I'm so happy now I don't have to worry about my old life anymore.

_**Goodbye Bree Tanner and Hello Skylar Mei Cullen.**_

I am so happy that if anyone says my name I'm going to get all giggly.

This is my new life and my new home.

I would never let anyone ruin that and I mean _**No One.**_

* * *

_**Anyone Liking the story so far.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Six**_

_**2 years Later**_

* * *

_**It's August 13th.**_

It's Bella and Edward's wedding.

Over the last year, I had a great liking to Seth.

That's when I figured out that Seth had imprinted on me.

I am wearing my blue dress and had my blond hair wavy, over the time my eyes had finally changed into gold.

Bella was so nervous that we had to calm her down.

I was a little nervous since I was going first.

Walking down, I saw Seth and smiled at him.

Emmett and Jasper ties matched the bridesmaids dresses.

Then came Rose and then Alice.

Watching Bella walk down the aisle, you can see she is staring at Edward.

When they said there vows you can see the love they shared.

The reception was just fun when dancing with Seth.

At the end we was saying our goodbye's.

Everyone known where Bella and Edward was going on her honeymoon except Bella.

Edward was taking Bella to Isle Esme it was a gift from Carlisle to Esme.

I said my last goodbye's to my mommy and daddy.

* * *

_**Anyone surprised that Skylar(Bree) and Seth is a couple.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**What?**_

* * *

Over the last 2 weeks, me and Seth have been going on dates.

Just last week he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said 'yes'.

It has been lonely without mom _**(Bella)**_ and dad _**(Edward)**_ but I can't wait until they get home.

Just then the phone start ringing and Alice answered it.

Then Alice had handed the phone to Carlisle.

It was dad _**(Edward)**_ on the phone.

All we know is that they are coming home because Bella is pregnant.

Then Rosalie phone start ringing.

It was mom _**(Bella)**_ this time.

Mom _**(Bella)**_ was saying how dad _**(Edward)**_ didn't want the baby but she did, so she was asking Rosalie for help.

I am so happy that mom is pregnant so that means I will have a baby brother or sister.

_**Wait?**_

What if mom pays more attention to my baby sister or brother than me.

I finally have a family that cares but what if they stop and do the same thing my old parents did to me.

If they stop loving me then I might as well run away.

"Wait" Alice said.  
"What" I said.

"Don't run away" Alice said.  
"Why shouldn't I" I said.

"Because I saw the future and your parents still loved you" Alice said.  
"They did?" I asked.

"Yeah so please don't run away" Alice asked.  
"Ok" I said.

I'm happy to have Alice because without her I would of run away and regret it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**They're Home**_

* * *

Just in any minute, mom and dad will be home.

I got mom and dad a photo of us in front of the cottage.

"Do you think they'll love my gift" I asked.

'Yes they're going to love it" Alice said.

"Thanks, that's good to hear" I said.

Finally mom and dad is home.

When mom walked in she didn't had a happy face it was more of a sad face.

"What's wrong mom" I asked.

Without her answer I know it must has to do something with dad.

Everybody gave mom and dad a hug.

"It's so good to see you Bella" Esme said.

They had Bella sit down on the couch to rest.

Everybody was having a hard time picking mom and dad side since they both loved them.

I know that I was sticking by mom side.

The next three weeks...

Moms belly has gotten bigger.

Dad has been hardly looking at her.

It's been quiet at the house.

Also, Alice couldn't see Bella future so that made everyone worried.

* * *

_**I will do my best to update soon.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

_**Sorry but this is not an update since I'm going to be busy working on my different stories that I was working on.**_

_**I always won't update on Tuesday because of my school thing and it ends at 8 but I'm not sure when I will be able to work on the new chapter since I'm going to be home before it hits 8 o'clock.**_

_**I will be working on it today to have it published tomorrow but if I don't have it published tomorrow then it was because I had forgot to.**_

_**~~Monyetta**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

Since Alice couldn't see Moms future, Carlisle, Dad, Jasper and Alice did some research.

Just today mom felt pain in her stomach so Carlisle had to check her out.

Everbody was in different rooms while that was happening.

I was watching Emmett and Jasper play on the x-box.

I thought everything was going to be okay but it wasn't.

Dad started yelling at mom about her not caring that the baby is killing her.

Then left out on mom by slamming the door.

We could hear that she was crying so Esme, Rose, Alice and I went to comfort her.

While Emmett and Jasper went to Edward.

We keep telling her that everything is okay that soon enough her and Dad will be fine.

_**Later that week...**_

When Mom dad called you could tell she was going to end in tears.

After mom got off the phone I was right by her side.

Just then dad came in with mom's cup of blood, so that mean it was time for me to leave.

I really didn't leave so I stayed near them.

I was listening to Dad apologizing to Mom for how he was acting badly to her.

Then all of a sudden Dad said he heard the baby thoughts.

I could hear my mom laughing because she was so happy.

Just then I heard my name being called.

"Skylar you can come in" Dad said.

"Is everything okay between you and mom" I asked.

"Yes everything is just fine" Mom said.

"Can I talk to the baby" I asked.

"Sure" Mom and Dad said.

"Hey baby brother or sister I want to tell you I'm your older sister who loves you very much" I said.

Looking up at Mom I saw that she was crying.

"Mom why are you crying" I asked.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy" Mom said.

"Why are you so happy Bella" Dad asked.

"It's because you two are talking to the baby"

"Now what is the baby saying" Mom asked staring at Dad.

"The baby is saying that it loves us very much" Dad said.

I'm so happy that Mom and Dad made make up I just can't wait until the baby is born.

_**LATER THAT DAY...**_

Mom was thinking of baby names if it was a boy or girl.

If it was a girl she was going to name it _**"Renesmee Carlie Cullen".**_

If it was a boy she was going to name it _**"Anthony Cullen".**_

When Dad came in with mom cup of blood, Mom was smiling at Dad.

She told Dad the names she picked out and Dad loved both of them.

Then all of the sudden we heard cracking sounds like bones were breaking and when looking the sound was coming from Mom.

First it was her back and then it was her knees and when she was start to fall, Dad was already there before she fell.

Rosalie and Alice helped Dad took her in the room where all the stuff that she needed when giving birth.

I couldn't be in the room so I went to the living room where everybody was at.

It was only me, Esme, Emmett and Jasper in the living room since Carlisle was at the hospital.

I hated waiting but I know I might not be able to control myself because of the blood.

_**MINUTES LATER...**_

Dad came out with a happy/sad face.

"What is it Edward, is Bella okay, is the baby okay?" Esme asking.

"Bella's okay she's starting her transformation right now, but the baby isn't" Dad said.

"What about the baby" Esme asking again.

"Bella had twins but our baby boy died" Dad said.

Hearing that just putted everybody in sad moods.

That I had started to dry-sob so I came over to Esme for Comfort.

All I know it's going to take a while for Mom and Dad to be normal again.

It's never going to be the same again.

* * *

_**I thought I wouldn't be able to update but I did but for the other stories I won't be able to update on those.**_

_**If this isn't longer than it was for other chapter then this is the best I could do since I was able to update.**_

_**I'm going to take a break from this since I updated today but I will do my best to come back with the new chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**The Pain**_

_**(Bella's POV) **_

* * *

All I could remember is that I gave birth to twins.

One baby girl and one baby boy.

I had lost my baby boy, so hear I go to express my words.

_**I loved him dearly**_  
_**More and more every second he was with me**_  
_**I held him so gently**_  
_**Then tears began to poor**_  
_**Because I knew by the end of the day I wouldn't have him anymore**_  
_**I'd done anything to keep him out of harms way**_  
_**But that didn't stop gods will**_  
_**I still lost my baby that day**_  
_**In my arms he died**_  
_**So for weeks now I have cried**_  
_**I just can't understand what was on gods mind**_  
_**How could he do this, It was so unkind**_  
_**To take my baby**_  
_**And before he could even see his daddy**_  
_**I would have took his place **_  
_**Just for his daddy to see his face**_  
_**I'd gave him my every breath**_  
_**I would've gave god every beat from my heart**_  
_**I'd ripped it right out of my chest**_  
_**Just so he wouldn't take Edward and Anthony apart**_  
_**He should have at least gave them a small start**_  
_**It was so unfair**_  
_**because god didn't even give Edward a chance to be there**_  
_**compared to my feeling of losing my child**_  
_**This poem was nice and mild**_  
_**Because I could explain the hate**_  
_**but it would really do no good cause it would still be to late**_

I am very sad for my baby boy but at least I still have my baby girl.

I wonder how is Edward and the family is taking this.

But most of all how is Skylar doing since she is the older sister.

I know that right now I'm turning into vampire.

I wonder how I'm going to do when I wake, I know that I will have to hunt before I can see my baby girl.

But Lastly, will we have a funeral for my sweet baby Boy.

I know I will need the peace to be able to move on and be there for my baby girl.

* * *

_**Here's the new chapter, I decided to do Bella's POV so you can hear her words.**_

_**Sorry it's short again but I had this written out so here's the new chapter.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm sorry but this is not a new chapter.**_

_**It's another Author's Note (PLEASE READ)**_

_**I won't be able to update for the next day or so.**_

_**Just yesterday after I got back from my high school orientation.**_

_**I had a serious headache, leg pain and a really bad stomach ache.**_

_**My arm still hurts a little bit.**_

_**Since school starts on September 3 which is a full day for me it will be harder to update.**_

_**When I do start having homework it will make it harder because I will have homework mostly every day so when that does happen Please Stay with me with this.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Awoken**_

_**(Skylar's POV)**_

* * *

_**3 days later...**_

It's been 3 days since Bella has been turned so she should be waking up in any minute.

It has also been three days since Anthony's death.

"Just three more minutes" Alice said.

I can't wait when she wakes up.

I'm so nervous so right now I'm holding Renesmee telling her everything of her mommy.

I still can't believe how she looks like Bella.

_**Bella's POV**_

The fire that was inside me was almost gone.

It was mostly at my throught.

I could start moving again.

I first opened my eyes and looked around the room.

Edward was there also smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling" I asked.

That's when I noticed that my voice sounded just like bells.

"I'm smiling because of YOU" Edward said.

When hugging Edward he didn't feel cold anymore because we're the same temperature.

I so badly want to see Renesmee but I had to hunt first so that I won't hurt her.

I drunk about 3 mountain lions blood.

"Are you ready to see our daughter" Edward asked.

"Yep" I said.

I was ahead of Edward when running but then Edward was catching up to me so I had to run faster.

"I won" I said.

"Yeah I guess" Edward said.

"What does that mean, you let me win" I asked.

"No you won" Edward said.

"That's a lie now tell me the truth" I said.

"Okay I did let you win" Edward said.

"I knew it" I said.

Finally making to the Cullen house I could hear Renesmee.

Seeing Skylar with Renesmee was so cute.

"Hey Mom" Skylar said handing me Renesmee.

Holding Renesmee, she putted one on of her hands on my cheek.

It was some kind of memory of me when I was human.

"What was that' I asked Edward.

"It was the first memory she had of you" Edward said.

"How" I asked.

"She's gifted" was all Edward said.

The whole day was spent with Renesmee which was just happiness.

I was not ready for tomorrow but it had to be done.

* * *

_**The Next Chapter is Anthony's POV*crying***_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**The Funeral**_

_**(Skylar's POV)**_

_**I used the song Goodbye by: Avril Lavigne to go with this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Today is Septmeber 14th.**_

_**It's Anthony's Funeral.**_

Everyone is depressed even Renesmee won't stop crying.

"I wish I could do something to make them feel better" Dad said to Esme.

"Just be there for them and help Bella out with Renesmee" Esme said to Dad.

"Okay I can try" Dad said to Esme.

Right now we're in Esme's garden because Anthony's grave is there.

Mom was the first one to speak since she's holding Renesmee.

"Hey baby it's your mother and baby sister Renesmee. I'm really going to miss you. Your Daddy loves you very much and your family too. I wish I could saw your beautiful face. I bet you would look like your Daddy. I hope you are watching over us. You will always be are watching over us. You will always be our guardian angel. It's time to say goodbye but I will never stop visiting you with your baby sister" Mom said while crying.

I decided to go next.

"Hey Anthony it's your older sister Skylar. Hearing that mom was going to have twins had me really excited. If you were still alive I would always be your protector to you and Renesmee. No one would ever hurt you when I'm there to protect you. All I can say now is that I love you Anthony" I said.

Everybody else went by saying how they will miss Anthony and how they love him.

_Goodbye By: Avril Lavigne_

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love_

_ I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come_

_ I have to go_

_ I have to go_

_ I have to go_

_ And leave you alone _

_But always know_

_ Always know_

_ Always know that I love you so_

_ I love you so_

_ I love you so, oh _

_Goodbye brown eyes _

_Goobye for now_

_ Goodbye Sunshine_

_ Take care of yourself_

_**(Edward's POV)**_  
_**Two Weeks Later...**_

Bella is still mourning while everybody is back to normal.

"Bella, love it's not your fault" I said.

Bella has been mourning because she thinks it's her fault that Anthony is dead instead of being Alive.

"It is my fault" Bella said.

"No it wasn't, Anthony lungs was very weak that it couldn't keep him alive" I said.

"So it wasn't my fault that Anthony didn't make it" Bella said.

"Yeah so can you now stop blaming yourself over Anthony's death" I said.

"How can I" Bella asked.

"Just spend time with me and our daughters" I said.

"Okay" was all Bella said.

Today I was going to take Bella, Skylar, Renesmee and I out to dancing to help Bella get better.

"Hey Skylar can you do something for me" I asked.

"Sure what" Skylar asked.

"Can you get Renesmee dressed in a dress and you too" I said.

"Yeah why" Skylar asked.

"I'm taking you two and Bella out to dancing" I said.

"Oh okay" Skylar said.

I went and got dressed in a tux.

Bella was dressed in a violet chiffon dress amd violet flats. Her hair was in waves.

Skylar was wearing a chic polka dot dress, blue+black sandals and a honeybee necklace. Skylar had her hair down.

Renesmee was wearing a pink dress with flower patterns and hot pink booties. Her hair was in curls.

"Ready" I asked.

"Yep" was all Bella and Skylar said while Renesmee just cooed.

We went to a cafe where they were playing music so you can dance.

I first danced with Bella while Skylar and Renesmee watched. Then I danced with skylar while Bella danced with Renesmee.

"Mom looks much happy" Skylar said.

"Yeah doesn't she" I said.

After we went dancing I took them to a park to look at the stars. I made sure to have a blanket under us so we won't get dirty.

"Thanks for doing all of this" Bella said.

"Why are you thanking me for" I said.

"I'm thanking you because you brought my happiness back" Bella said.

"Well your welcome my love" I said.

We spent the rest of the day looking at the stars and then at the cottage.

I can't wait to see greater things coming ahead of us.

* * *

_**If Anyone is asking, Yes Anthony eyes are brown, he was going to have brown hair like Bella and look just like Edward.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Growth Spurt**_

_**(Skylar's POV)**_

* * *

Over the next three weeks Renesmee looked more like a 2 year old but really is a one year old.

Just 2 weeks ago is when we had Renesmee's birthday party.

_Flashback_

_Since we never had a chance to throw her a birthday party we decided to do one today._

_Mom got Renesmee a locket that had a photo of me, mom, Dad and Renesmee and on the other side there were words that said "Plus que ma prope vie" which meaned "more than my own life"._

_Dad gave Renesmee a charm bracelet. The charms were a horse, music, flower, shoe, miniature locket, diamond, and a charm of a baby boy which is supposed to be Anthony so she could never forget him._

_I got her a scrapbook that has images of us since she was born and a book called "Another Little Piece" by Kate Karyus Quinn because it has some kind of mystery in it._

_Alice got Renesmee a new dress that's blue, purple and pink. Jasper got her combat boots that are blue to go with the dress._

_Rosalie and Emmett got Renesmee a bow headband and a drawing pad._

_Carlisle and Esme got Renesmee a music sheet so she could be able to write her songs for the piano._

_Renesmee loved all her gifts so she each gave us hugs._

_After that she went to visit Anthony's grave because she was wishing him a happy birthday too._

___"Hey Anthony it' your twin Renesmee wishing you a happy birthday brother. I wish you was here because we would have so much fun playing around with Uncle Emmett. I also want to give you this teddy bear so that you will always have a part of me even though we are twins" Renesmee said._

_Seeing that had made me cried. I also wanted a brother or sister to have that kind of connection with and since Renesmee is here this is my chance to have that kind of connection with Renesmee._

_"Hey Renesmee want to go play in your room" I asked._

_"Yeah sure" Renesmee said._

_Renesmee had played with a stuff bunny while I played with a stuff dog._

_End of Flashback_

Now getting out of my flashback I went to get dressed for my date with Seth.

I wore a boutique floral print top, ripped skinny jeans and lace up boots. My hair was in a sideway ponytail.

"Ready" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I meet you downstairs" I said.

Seth had took me to a Rose Garden.

They had so many roses with different colors. That's when I saw the most beautiful roses ever and Seth already had a bouquet of those roses I wanted.

"I had a feeling you wanted them" Seth said nervously.

"Thanks I love them already" I said.

Looking away from the roses I saw Seth on one knee. OMG! Seth is proposing to me.

_**"Skylar ever since I saw your smile I knew you were my imprint. I would do anything for you, I would even die for you. I never want to see you unhappy. All I want to bring is happiness for you. In the future I see us living a happy life with our child. So would you do the honor of becoming my wife Skylar" Seth said.**_

"Yes Seth, Just Yes" I said.

When Seth put the ring on me, he started twirling me around.

I was going to become _Skylar Mei Clearwater._

My life had seriously changed.

There was sadness with Anthony's funeral and death but we know that he is resting in peace.

* * *

_**The next Chapter is the final chapter.**_

_**I already finished PEOPLE LIKE US and now I need to finish the last chapters on LIFE AS WE KNOW IT and A NEW CHANGE.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A New Change**_

_**The Epilogue: My Fairytale Wedding**_

_**(Skylar's POV)**_

* * *

5 Years Later...

I was getting married to Seth today.

The whole wedding was a fairytale wedding theme.

My dress was a strapless dress, the material is taffeta with embroidery.

The Bridesmaids was Bella, Alice and Rosalie and their dresses was Blue with a splash of green. The bouquets they were holding was green and blue roses.

The grooms was Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Their ties matched the Bridesmaid dresses.

My Daughter Carly Marie-Ann Clearwater and my sister Renesmee was the flower girls. Their dresses was purple with a splash of blue.

My bouquet of flowers was purple, blue and green roses. That's why all of their outfits have that kind of color.

Renesmee is now 6 but looks like 8 while Carly is 3 but looks like she's 5.

Carly is half werewolf/half vampire. Her hair is black with a hint of brown and brown eyes. Ever since Carly was born, her and Renesmee had became best friends.

Now was the time for the wedding to start so the flower girls went first.

"Remember what you have to do sweetie" I asked.

"Yes I throw the petals on the floor and stand by daddy when done" Carly said.

"Good now go and join Renesmee" I said.

Seeing my daughter it just makes me want to cry because she has grow up but will be my little girl.

"You guys ready" I asked.

"Yes now breath" Bella said.

"Okay" I said.

Rosalie and Emmett was walking down first then Bella and Edward.

I was going to have Carlisle walk me down because I did see him as a dad but I saw Edward way more as a dad.

Already Alice and Jasper walked down the aisle and now Bella and Edward was going to walk down.

"Just count to ten and then start walking" Bella said.

When they had started walking I started to count to ten.

"It's time" Carlisle said.

"Thank you for doing this" I said.

"Your welcome Skylar" Carlisle said.

Just then me and Carlisle started walking down the aisle.

When walking down the aisle I couldn't stop staring at Seth but then start staring at my daughter Carly with a smile on my face.

Reaching to Seth I gave my bouquet of roses to Carly and then put my hands in his.

Seth then lifted my veil over my face.

When the pastor had said his words it was time for me and Seth to say our vows.

**Seth went first**.

**"Skylar every day I spent with you I've been nothing but happy. I thought I would never find my imprint until now. I promise to always be honest and loyal to you no matter what. You and our daughter brings me joy" Seth said.**

**Now it was my turn to speak.**

**"Seth ever since I met you I fell in love with you. When ever I would be sad you were there to be my shoulder to cry on. When I was pregnant with Carly never once you left me when my mood swings would get out of control. I loved how you would always stick by my side" I said**.

"You may now kiss the bride" the pastor said.

Once the pastor said that Seth had started to lean in to kiss me. The kiss was only five minutes and then we started to turn to everyone else.

I grabbed Carly and then Seth and I start walking down the aisle.

After that I went to put Carly in her crib so that I can change into my reception dress.

My dress was blue and pink pleated chiffon dress and pink flats.

Coming downstairs I saw that the suitcases was in the car ready so I went over to Bella.

"When she wakes up make sure she gets her blanket" I said.

"Why would she needs her blanket" Bella asked.

"It's a quilt I made when I was pregnant with her, it keeps her calm when I'm gone" I said.

"Oh okay" Bella said.

"Also tell her that I love her" I said.

"You better go before you make the wrong choice "Bella said.

"Ok bye" I said once I got in the key.

I know that Carly is in capable hands it's just she's my little girl.

I'm happy to have this alone time with Seth.

**At the beginning I thought I would die and have nobody to love me until I met Seth. He showed me what love is and he helped me turn into a better person. I'm now a meaning to live for...a family. I'm happy the Cullens saved me because then I wouldn't have a life. I am grateful that I'm a mother to Carly, she means a lot to** **me**.

* * *

**Once I finish it I'm going to be start working on Our Sunshine and won't have the first chapter until October 29, 30 or 31st.**


End file.
